


love is holding us

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cloud Watching, Day Off, Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, soft hours are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Sometimes, he wonders...Who are they in their different lives? In other universes?Does that even matter?
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: the little things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	love is holding us

**Author's Note:**

> drabble 2! :D  
> title: Lay It On Me, by Kasbo ft. Keiynan Lonsdale

Off-season is terribly idyllic.

Birds are chirping in the trees around them, the sun shines down through leaves and branches, a warm hand rests in Rasmus’s own as he and his boyfriend, visiting from just a short drive away, lay on the grass on his parents’ lawn.

It’s so nice, to pretend for a day or two that they’re not pro esports players. Not that Rasmus doesn’t love his life - he does! There’s no career that could ever be so thrilling and fulfilling, or so fun. But it gets stressful, having the eyes of half a million people on you, criticising your every choice, your every mistake. It’s so nice to simply lay in the grass without a worry in the world except what kind of ice cream he wants to get later. It’s so nice to lay there and daydream. Lost in thought, Rasmus wonders what he might be right now, in a different world where League of Legends didn’t draw him in with promises of fun and friends.

Maybe he’s still in high school after taking his break year and meeting Martin somewhere between their houses - maybe at a PC cafe or something even more mundane. Shopping, perhaps, or a part-time job, or at school, or the zoo. Or maybe some friends of friends introduce them. Their parents might meet and be friends, then introduce Rasmus to Martin.

But of course, no matter how they meet in a world where they don’t share a home at 19 and 20, they would end up together.

Or maybe in some other universe, Rasmus is studying at university. Who knows what he studies… maybe computers? Maybe he’s studying one day, preparing for an exam or a test or just trying to not seem stupid, and he meets Martin like that. They go on coffee dates just like they do in this universe, and they hold hands and Rasmus steals sips of Martin’s black coffee even though it’s disgusting and bitter, just to make Martin giggle. Or they go to the zoo, like they did in this universe that one time without their teammates, and Rasmus gets to pet the bunnies and Martin takes a picture of them and uses it as his phone background. 

But of course, no matter what their majors or different passions are in a world without League, they would end up together.

Would Martin be the same? Would Rasmus be the same? Of course, they would be them, but Rasmus finds his thoughts drifting like the gentle breeze and Martin’s thumb on the back of his hand. In some other world, Martin is definitely a hot football player with tons of fanboys and fangirls all jealous of Rasmus. Or maybe it’s the reverse? Maybe they’re both nerds in another, with poor vision and scrawny limbs. Perhaps Rasmus wears flower crowns and pastel hoodies, or Martin’s shirts are always pale pink, or Rasmus only wears black, or Martin is a punk.

But of course, no matter how they dress or act or appear without esports to define them, they would end up together.

Rasmus giggles giddily at such a happy thought. With a confused smile, Martin turns his head to look at Rasmus, still giggling, and chuckles a bit alongside him.

Instead of explaining anything, Rasmus grins like sunshine and scoots closer to Martin, who puts an arm around his shoulders and kisses his cheek. They keep looking up at the sky, watching clouds and sunlight and birds and leaves wander by, and they stay there until Rasmus’s mom calls them in for supper.

**Author's Note:**

> how did you like it? have any suggestions for future drabble pairings? let me know!  
> i have one more wunder/caps drabble and a cute junglers drabble pre-written; after those are posted i'll be writing new ones :)  
> (also, that 6500-word fic i mentioned has reached 8000+... here's hoping it turns out well)


End file.
